<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黄饼】公主 by loveiskill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223363">【黄饼】公主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill'>loveiskill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突发，大纲文记个梗，原创角色有<br/>女装攻，莫名其妙自我满足wwwww慎入吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黄饼】公主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
徐彰彬大学在读，音乐学系，在班里多一半的同学都忙着跟学校的漂亮姑娘处对象的时候，就他和他一学长一学弟仨人整天埋头吭哧吭哧搞创作。<br/>
小学那会徐彰彬有个一起长大玩得很好邻居哥哥，但是有天不知道为什么没跟他打声招呼就离家出走了，很多年后有一天徐彰彬放学回家，就看路上有个人穿着一身黑连衣裙，长发及腰画着大浓妆站在他跟前，徐彰彬先是愣了，走近一看清楚就扑上去搂着人边哭边喊哥，结果那人鼻子一酸嘴里叫姐姐这句话到最后也没说出口，导致未来他在这个城市开了酒吧而徐彰彬成为常客之后都没能改掉这个称呼。</p><p>说是常客，徐彰彬倒也不是因为对他这家店的服务感什么兴趣，纯粹就是那地段太好，正处在他大学和家直线距离的中间，隐蔽的二层楼只接待熟悉的顾客，复式结构的二层还有独立员工休息室。<br/>
白天人不多的时候他就占个角落休息写歌搞作业，晚上开心了就让他店长哥哥请他喝一杯，然后在放着立式话筒的点唱机旁边唱几首。<br/>
新到的客人总会疑惑这个异装gay吧为什么老有个一脸凶恶的黑泡直（直不直这个问题的答案目前仍然是个谜，甚至在熟客之间已经有了一笔数目不小的赌局）男如鱼得水混迹在中间，但是反正歌唱得好听人也亲切，就都不那么在意了，何况人家还会跳女团舞。<br/>
可能最后一条才是重点。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>
徐彰彬见到黄铉辰的时候也是在这地方。<br/>
那时候他因为一首电子音乐的主题定不下来搞得心力憔悴，熬了几天未果，再一次狠心删掉编排出来但并不满意的旋律，索性就叫了他那个学弟来店里一起散散心。<br/>
韩知城不在的时候他倒是乐意当个麦霸，不过他这个学弟一来店里活跃气氛的需求就不那么迫切了，他坐在吧台前的独立座位上等着免费的饮料，一边抽空安慰旁边醉醺醺抱怨自己男朋友不想出柜而一直不能名正言顺公布关系的西装男。<br/>
店长走过来把杯子往徐彰彬面前一推，转头劝人家说他一恋爱都没谈过的小屁孩懂什么呢。</p><p>徐彰彬反驳的话还没说出口，旁边员工通道的门被人从后面拉开了。<br/>
那就是黄铉辰第一次出现在他眼前的样子。<br/>
他记得清楚，整个昏暗又闪着彩灯的房间突然从那扇逐渐敞开的门缝间亮起来。<br/>
那个高个男孩，当然他第一眼就看出了他是个男孩，大概是他活这么大见过最漂亮的人。<br/>
男孩似乎对整个环境都有些畏惧，紧张地拽着淡粉碎花的裙子，每一步都走得小心翼翼，眼睛飞快地眨着，像刚飞出鸟笼的金丝雀好奇地环顾周围。<br/>
徐彰彬脑海里浮现了之前在网络冲浪看见的一句形容，迪士尼在逃公主，大概就是这种样子吧。</p><p>狭小的店面明显因为他的出现而安静了一些，连刚刚还在那高唱死了都要爱的韩知城都举着话筒发出了一句拖长音的哇哦。<br/>
店长给所有人介绍了一下他是新来打工的孩子，叫小铉就行了。</p><p>他点点头，紧张地把因为这动作垂落的金发撩到耳后。<br/>
视线有些不知所措地转了转，然后和坐得离他最近的徐彰彬相遇了。<br/>
他礼貌地笑了一下，徐彰彬注意到他嘴角一个无比可爱的酒窝。</p><p>店里重新热闹起来，其他打工的姐姐拽着他认识客人。</p><p>徐彰彬把店长给他的低度数酒精饮料一口干没了，很是澎湃。<br/>
心说，你不是说我没谈过恋爱吗，看看，这不就来了。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>
黄铉辰也是大学生，比徐彰彬小一届，趁着暑假的机会出来打工。<br/>
徐彰彬问起他的学校专业被他含糊带过了，虽然心里有些介怀但也没继续追问。<br/>
他是唯一一个会在营业时间开始前就到店里的人，通常这时候店长还没来，就只剩在角落写歌的徐彰彬和他待在一起。<br/>
他话不算多，在更衣室换完衣服化好妆就会坐在徐彰彬斜对面的沙发上，大概是那里光线好，紧挨着房间唯一朝阳的窗户。<br/>
有时候他会好奇地向徐彰彬提一些问题，更多时候是拿着手机塞着耳机认真看着。<br/>
徐彰彬没办法不被他吸引注意力。<br/>
即使他努力盯着自己的电脑界面，仍然拦不住思绪的扩散。</p><p>盖在白色中裙下面的腿前后交错着轻轻踩在地板上，偶尔会翘起二郎腿叠在一起，这时候他会无意识地把那双裸色跟鞋的鞋跟踩下来，让它架在脚尖上晃晃荡荡。<br/>
徐彰彬只看了眼那轻轻晃动的雪白脚踝就低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>
徐彰彬这人脸长得凶，但性格是真的好，连黄铉辰这种看起来不太容易亲近的性子也跟他很快就熟悉了。<br/>
徐彰彬说起什么总会习惯性地看向他，就会看见他笑得眼睛弯成一道弧线，捂着嘴几乎倒在沙发上。<br/>
那个画面实在太过可爱，徐彰彬别开头，觉得耳朵跟着烫了起来。</p><p>其实徐彰彬看上这位新来的漂亮小孩这件事但凡有个眼睛的人就能看出来了。<br/>
黄铉辰虽然没有表态却也没表现出任何不愿意的样子，这让徐彰彬总隐隐觉得有戏，可又不想太突然主动吓到对方。<br/>
虽然他们几乎每天都能见面，可实际上他对黄铉辰并不算了解。<br/>
可男人大概就总是会被这种神秘感吸引，他竟然觉得就算不知道也没有太大问题。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>
那天徐彰彬被店长使唤去化妆间拿他的羽毛披肩，他推门的时候黄铉辰正背对着他化妆，看见他进来，从反射的镜面里朝他轻轻笑了一下。<br/>
徐彰彬脸有点红，说明来意就开始在衣柜里翻找。<br/>
塞满衣服的柜子像个钻进去就出不来的黑洞，徐彰彬弯腰扒拉了五分钟也没看到店长嘴里说的那件，最后叉着腰绝望地看向天那一瞬间才在顶层隔间的缝隙里瞥见一小团绒毛。<br/>
这就尴尬了，那距离对他来说实在是略有些微妙，不一定完全拿不到，但绝对不是什么很简单就能达到的距离。<br/>
他悄悄回头看了眼黄铉辰，对方仍然专注于用唇彩描着那漂亮的唇形。<br/>
徐彰彬不知道的是他才回过头，镜子里的目光就转向了他身上。</p><p>他尽量不发出声音地踮起脚，眼看着手指在差那目标几厘米的地方停住，还没来得及叹息就感觉身后一暗，接着从头顶伸过来一只手，带着一片阴影指向了那片黑色。<br/>
这个吗？<br/>
徐彰彬回过头，有那么一瞬间黄铉辰的样子简直像一个他不认识的人。<br/>
没有一直挂在脸上那种羞涩的微笑，只是抿着嘴，没化完眼妆的眼睛显得更加狭长，在这种距离，甚至下颌线的线条都变得有些锐利了。<br/>
徐彰彬愣了一秒才点点头。<br/>
黄铉辰把那件披肩拿下来递给他。<br/>
……谢谢……<br/>
没事。<br/>
黄铉辰看见他的目光才突然意识到什么似的重新挂上笑容，轻轻捋了一下头发转身坐回梳妆台前。</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>
徐彰彬等他走远才听见自己心脏扑通扑通地跳。</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>
时间过得总是太快，暑假的两个多月几乎在眨眼间就没了一大半。<br/>
徐彰彬偶然听店长提起黄铉辰工作结束的时间快到了，原本无忧无虑的生活便突然因此陷入焦虑。<br/>
黄铉辰对他保留了太多秘密，甚至电话都没有留下，他自认是个还算敏锐的人，虽然没从这人身上感觉过抵触的情绪，却也总会在某些时刻停留在一个过于客套的社交辞令中。<br/>
他需要一个准确的答案，好像多一秒都等不了了。</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>
黄铉辰正在吧台后面低头擦杯子，徐彰彬走进来在旁边坐了半天突然开口说你想出门走走吗？<br/>
当时屋里有好几个人，但是黄铉辰知道他问的就是自己。</p><p>客人不算多，店长划着手机头也没抬就朝他们挥挥手。<br/>
徐彰彬拉着黄铉辰的手腕往外走，边走就一边想，手里的触感倒是感远没有他想象中那样纤细。<br/>
街边行人也不多，即使是夏天天也已经黑了，原本白色的路灯坏了之后被人换成黄色，就是条这么随意的街道。</p><p>徐彰彬咬了一下嘴唇，刚张嘴连黄铉辰名字都没喊出来就听见对方说了声抱歉。<br/>
请……再给我一点时间……<br/>
哦……你不喜欢我。<br/>
徐彰彬皱了一下眉，又像突然想到什么好笑的事那样噗地笑出来，低头抓了抓头发。<br/>
不是，抱歉，是我误会了。</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>
黄铉辰盯着对面的人涨红的脸，怎么也笑不出来。<br/>
徐彰彬喝多了，一手拿着酒杯另一手勾着别人的脖子，强迫人家陪他一起随着音乐摇摆，一边仰着头就又灌下去一杯。<br/>
有人看不下去给他兑了半瓶水，不然他这会可能早就已经厥过去。<br/>
他平时一直很喜欢黏在黄铉辰周围，可这次黄铉辰走过来打算坐在他旁边都被他躲开了。<br/>
没人知道发生了什么，但至少这俩人肯定有什么发生是毋庸置疑的。</p><p>黄铉辰身侧的两个人也不太敢跟他搭话，原本店里最亲切可爱的孩子这会一脸面无表情，酒杯就放在桌上碰也不碰，只是双手手指交叉着搭在膝盖上倾着身子看着对面的人。<br/>
但是对面的人死活不肯往这边看一眼。</p><p>店长最后没忍住走过来站在黄铉辰面前给他递了杯酒。<br/>
怎么，帅哥，演不下去了？</p><p> </p><p>9<br/>
徐彰彬快倒在别人身上的时候被一只手扶着脑袋拦住了，黄铉辰低头看着他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。<br/>
哥？还能走吗？<br/>
周围的人都没听过他用这种男性的语气说话，一个个缩在一起互相交换着眼色愣是没敢出声。<br/>
我不走，我还能喝。<br/>
徐彰彬施展了基础款酒疯。<br/>
好，我们上去喝。<br/>
黄铉辰点点头，弯腰把他的一只手绕过自己肩膀，另一只手揽住他的腰，也不管徐彰彬怎么喊，就拖着他往二楼的休息室走过去。</p><p> </p><p>10<br/>
几个客人兴奋地窃窃私语。<br/>
我觉得我可以。</p><p> </p><p>11<br/>
控制一个徐彰彬就够难了，何况还是一个神志不清的徐彰彬。<br/>
黄铉辰给他扶进屋里就已经累得全身湿透。<br/>
他从手腕挑了一根头绳掬起一半长发在后脑勺绑了个辫子，然后转过头来面对靠在那站着就不出声了的人。</p><p>哥？<br/>
……干什么。</p><p>黄铉辰叹气。</p><p>本来想结束以后再跟你说，但是现在拖着也没意思了。</p><p>他往前站了站，确认徐彰彬不会在他控制不住的范围突然出溜下去滚到地上。</p><p>你之前问过我是学什么的。<br/>
我是表演系的。<br/>
因为下学期话剧要演的角色需要才来这儿体验生活。<br/>
我本身不是这样。<br/>
其实我也想过早点告诉你，但是又怕你只喜欢那个像女孩子的我。</p><p>黄铉辰解开上衣扣子，把上身那件裸粉色雪纺衬衫脱下来扔在地上然后摊开手。</p><p>就这样，和你想象的可能不太一样。</p><p>徐彰彬半倚在身后的立柜上，眼睛也不眨地盯着他，眼眶被酒精熏得发红，黄铉辰不知道这些话他听进去多少。<br/>
这么僵持了一会对方突然开口。</p><p>我想摸一下你的嘴唇。<br/>
……</p><p>半天就换来这么一句，黄铉辰哭笑不得，低头苦笑了一下才抬起来。</p><p>摸吧。</p><p>徐彰彬一下开心了，一站直就重心不稳往前倒，被黄铉辰用身体撑住，几乎维持着趴在他胸前的姿势用手指戳了戳他的嘴。<br/>
他的手指上染着酒精的味道，从下唇慢慢描绘着，然后停留在中间，抬起眼睛看向黄铉辰。</p><p>有那么一瞬间黄铉辰怀疑自己从他的眼里看出一点清醒，可很快又消失了，矮他半头的人朝他露出傻乎乎的笑。</p><p>果然好软啊。<br/>
……喜欢吗？我还可以附赠别的。<br/>
？</p><p>被酒精麻痹的神经让徐彰彬整个人反应都变得迟钝，等到第一次感觉喘不上气的时候才稍稍意识到发生了什么。<br/>
这个黄铉辰肯定不是他印象里那个漂亮的小公主，困住他的胳膊传过来的力量有无法忽略的存在感，坚硬的骨骼挤压着他的身体，甚至不知道什么时候绕到他后腰的那只手都有着骨节分明略带粗糙的触感。<br/>
他知道即使这种情况下他也不可能挣脱不开这个人，可昏昏沉沉的脑袋和唇间的柔软都让他想不起来使出那些力气。</p><p> </p><p>12<br/>
黄铉辰平时会用发卡仔细别住的金发散乱地垂在额前，后面是一直被刻意遮挡住英挺的眉眼，原本就清淡的妆容被汗水洗得没剩多少，连嘴上水红色唇膏也早就被亲花了，反倒透出了一种混合着雄性荷尔蒙的妖艳感。<br/>
没了那件柔软的裸粉色衬衫来柔化身体曲线就只剩下属于年轻男性宽阔的肩膀和清晰的肌肉线条。<br/>
黄铉辰挤进他两腿之间，啄着他的嘴唇，一边喘一边低声说着哥，别不喜欢我。<br/>
连声音都完全不像平时刻意维持的女性语气，甚至带上了一点沙哑。</p><p>徐彰彬委屈极了，简直有点想哭，也可能是酒精让他整个人情绪都变得过度起伏。<br/>
我的小公主呢，你把我温柔漂亮的小公主还给我。</p><p>徐彰彬不知道自己不知不觉把心里想的说出了口，混着酒气嘟嘟囔囔黄铉辰费半天劲才听明白。<br/>
他笑了一下，凑过去搂着他佯装可怜地问我现在不漂亮吗？</p><p>……漂亮。</p><p>徐彰彬噘着嘴看起来不太乐意，但很诚实。<br/>
黄铉辰嗓子眼发出一声低笑，然后说这不就行了，而且我还是会很温柔的。<br/>
真的，哥，会比你的小公主还要温柔的。<br/>
黄铉辰轻轻咬着舌尖，一边挺了一下腰，撞得身下的人浑身一哆嗦。</p><p> </p><p>后来徐彰彬在心里忍不住骂骂咧咧。<br/>
这种撩开裙子比你还大的人是个狗屁小公主。</p><p> </p><p>13<br/>
一楼的客人们原本还沉溺在畅饮的快乐中，结果隐隐约约就听头上传来的声音越听越耳熟。<br/>
立柜撞着墙，又磕着地板，凌乱的脚步声从左边挪到右边，然后床脚开始摩擦地面，还混杂着某个小孩哼哼唧唧近乎抽泣的声音。<br/>
还好韩知城不在，不然他一定专门打开点唱机的话筒也要来一声哇哦。</p><p>最后还是店长最先反应过来。<br/>
敲了敲桌子。<br/>
掏钱。<br/>
客人们纷纷惋惜，这一天同时失去了帅哥美女和大家的小可爱。<br/>
对，徐彰彬一直不知道自己在店里也很受欢迎。</p><p> </p><p>14<br/>
黄铉辰对于自己在身份揭穿后怕徐彰彬反悔跑路所以先下手为强这件事供认不讳，他说对不起，但是我不后悔。<br/>
抬起头看向徐彰彬的时候金灿灿的面庞晃得对方眯起了眼。<br/>
见徐彰彬没出声，又赶紧说反正哥还是喜欢我的对吧……对吧？</p><p>最后反正，咳，都懂的，没人能拒绝金色的漂亮大型犬。</p><p> </p><p>15<br/>
黄铉辰打工结束离开的那天，刚准备推门就被店长从后面叫住了。<br/>
高个男人涂着鲜红色指甲油的手指夹着烟，吸了好几口才说话。<br/>
他说你应该听说过我小时候离家出走回来以后遇到彰彬的故事吧。<br/>
黄铉辰点头。<br/>
店长笑了笑，说但是你应该不知道我当时遇见他的时候刚被我爸妈从家里赶出来。<br/>
当时我比现在的样子还夸张，他们说没我这个儿子把我打出来，但是他见到我认出我以后甚至都没有问过其他任何事就叫我哥抱着我哭得我都顾不上自己难受了。<br/>
他想起当时徐彰彬一把鼻涕一把泪那样子噗地笑出来，低头把烟在烟灰缸按灭。<br/>
我要说的就是，他是我重要的弟弟，虽然有点烦人，但是你可别欺负他。</p><p> </p><p>黄铉辰很久之后想起店长这句话，在心里默默道了个歉。<br/>
低头看了看全身颤抖还死死捂着嘴忍住不肯出声的哥哥。<br/>
床上应该不算欺负吧，不算吧不算吧不算吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>